1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adapters for use in connecting work engaging implements to drive shafts of motorized tools. More particularly, the invention concerns an adapter assembly for use in removably connecting a sanding flapper wheel to the drive shaft of a hand held portable grinder.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Sanding flapper wheels of various sizes are typically used with fixedly mounted bench grinders for accomplishing a number of different types of sanding operations in the workshop. These types of sanding wheels could also advantageously be used in the field for accomplishing of a number of tasks. However, the drive shafts of easily portable grinder machines, such as portable electric grinders, while able to accept thin sanding discs are typically not able to accept the much thicker sanding flapper wheels. For this reason, the use of the flapper wheels has for the most part been restricted to work which can be accomplished in the machine shop. Because a number of sanding operations can be done in a superior fashion with the flapper wheel rather than the sanding disc, a substantial need has arisen for an adapter assembly that can permit interconnection of the standard, relatively wide flapper wheel with the drive shaft of the portable hand held electric grinder.
The thrust of the present invention is to satisfy the need to adapt portable grinders so that they can accept standard flapper wheels by providing a simple, easy to use and highly versatile adapter assembly that will permit sander flapper wheels of various sizes to be operably interconnected with the standard hand held grinders.